chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Chicago Fire (Season 4)
'Chicago Fire season 4''' premiered on October 13, 2015 and concluded on May 17, 2016 on NBC. For the firefighters, Rescue Squad and paramedics of Chicago Firehouse 51, no occupation is more stressful or dangerous, yet so rewarding and exhilarating. These courageous men and women are among the elite who forge headfirst into danger when everyone else is running the other way and whose actions make the difference between life and death. The pressure to perform on such a high level has a way of taking a personal toll, sometimes putting team members from the Truck and the specially trained Rescue Squad at odds with each other. Despite any differences, this is an extended family, and when it's "go time," everyone inside Firehouse 51 knows no other way than to lay it all on the line for each other. Lt. Matthew Casey (Jesse Spencer) leads the Truck company, and brash Lt. Kelly Severide (Taylor Kinney) runs the Rescue Squad. The firehouse also includes Battalion Chief Wallace Boden (Eamonn Walker), a fireman's fireman who is tasked with keeping everything in line and running smoothly between Truck and Squad. Paramedic turned tough-as-nails firefighter Gabriela Dawson (Monica Raymund) returns alongside paramedic Sylvie Brett (Kara Killmer) and seasoned veteran Christopher Herrmann (David Eigenberg). Dora Madison also joins the cast as spunky, spirited paramedic Jessica "Chili" Chilton. Also returning for the fourth season are Randy "Mouch" McHolland (Christian Stolte), Joe Cruz (Joe Minoso) and Brian "Otis" Zvonecek (Yuri Sardarov). Jimmy Borrelli (Steven R. McQueen) is the newest addition to Firehouse 51. Cast Main Cast and Characters * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Firefighter Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Dora Madison Burge as Paramedic Jessica "Chili" Chilton * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Steven R. McQueen as Firefighter Jimmy Borrelli * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Crossover Guest Stars * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight (3) * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson (10) * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek (3) * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess (6) * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater (2) * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt (6) * Brian Geraghty as Officer Sean Roman (3) * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky (1) * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead (9) * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton (4) * Rachel DiPillo as Med Student Sarah Reese (1) * Colin Donnell as Doctor Connor Rhodes (2) * Brian Tee as Doctor Ethan Choi (3) * Marlyne Barrett as Charge Nurse Maggie Lockwood (1) * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles (2) Recurring Guest Stars * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp (23) * DuShon Brown as Connie (15) * Brian J. White as Captain Dallas Patterson (9) * Miranda Rae Mayo as Firefighter Stella Kidd (9) * Robyn Coffin as Cindy Herrmann (8) * Fredric Lehne as Deputy District Chief Ray Riddle (7) * Ralph Rodriguez as Freddie Clemente (7) * Rachel Nichols as Jamie Killian (6) * Steven R. McQueen as Firefighter Jimmy Borrelli (6) * Melissa Ponzio as Donna Boden (4) * Armand Schultz as Alderman Colin Becks (4) * Guy Burnet as Grant Smith (4) * Andy Ahrens as Firefighter Danny Borrelli (3) * Susannah Flood as Athena Bailey-Johnson (3) * Tom Amandes as Detective Ryan Wheeler (3) * Ilfenesh Hadera as Serena Holmes (3) * Liza J. Bennett as DHS Agent Alex Ward (3) * Holly Robinson Peete as Tamara Jones (3) * Brandon Jay McLaren as Danny Booker (3) * Jenny Mollen as Detective Bianca Holloway (3) * Lauren Stamile as Susan Weller (3) * Eric Mabius as Jack Nesbitt (2) * Gordon Clapp as Chaplain Orlovsky (2) * Barbara Eve Harris as Commander Emma Crowley (2) * Maxwell Jenkins as J.J. Holloway (2) Recurring Co-Stars * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris (23) * Mindy Bell as Suzie Wilder (3) * Stephen Eugene Walker as Commander Nick Duffy (3) * Mark Hengst as Roger Maddox (3) * Jennifer Weigel as Melissa Brosh-McKenna (3) * Chris Agos as Assistant State's Attorney Steve Kot (3) * Steve Chikerotis as District Chief Steve Walker (3) * Deanna Reed-Foster as Tina Cantrell (3) * Aiden Cohen as Louie Keyes (3) * Austin Cohen as Louie Keyes (3) * Jack McLaughlin-Gray as Carl (2) * Brad Einstein as Ian (2) * Phillip Edward Van Lear as Agent Conway (2) * Marcus Hendricks as Uniformed Officer (2) * Leah Bostic as Resident (2) * Erin Noel Grennan as Neonatal Nurse Campbell (2) * Leigh Foster as Austin (2) * Peter DeFaria as Officer Tackett (2) * Andy John Roesgen as TV Anchor (2) * Maureen Mizener as Dawn Hicks (2) * Lucas Jade Zumann as Lucas Hicks (2) * David VonKampen as Lee Henry Herrmann (2) * Lucas VonKampen as Luke Herrmann (2) * Sam Poretta as Paramedic Chief Hatcher (2) * Robin Robinson as TV Anchor (2) * Corey D. Williams as Dante (2) * Jared Fernley as Lt. Ames (2) Uncredited * Anne Lockhart voices Dispatcher Episodes Category:Chicago Fire seasons Category:Seasons